vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arno Dorian
|-|Assassin's Creed Unity= |-|Master Assassin Arno= |-|Dead Kings= Summary Arno Victor Dorian (1768 – unknown) was a member of the French Brotherhood of Assassins during the French Revolution. The only known son of Charles Dorian, an Assassin who was murdered by the Irish-American Templar Shay Cormac, Arno was then adopted by François de la Serre, Grand Master of the French Rite of the Templar Order, and raised alongside his closest friend, Élise. In May of 1789, Francois de la Serre was murdered at the Palace of Versailles as part of a coup within the French Templar Rite, and Arno was framed for the murder. While imprisoned at the Bastille, he met Master Assassin Pierre Bellec, who told Arno of his Assassin heritage. Wracked with guilt over his past failures, Arno joined the Assassin Brotherhood in the hopes of avenging his father and adoptive father, while also working to uncover the true instigators of the revolution. Throughout his journey, Arno gained various allies, including Antoine Lavoisier, Marquis de Sade, Georges Danton, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Élise, who had recently been inducted to the Templar Order and sought revenge against her father's murderers. Arno and Élise soon discovered that François-Thomas Germain had orchestrated de la Serre's death in the hopes of reforming the Templar Order, and instigated the Revolution to this end. When the Assassin Mentor Honoré Mirabeau accepted an alliance with her on behalf of the Brotherhood, Bellec poisoned Mirabeau and tried to kill Élise as well, forcing Arno to assassinate his former teacher. After killing most of Germain's subordinates, Arno was exiled from the Assassin Brotherhood and shunned by Élise, causing him to retreat back to the now abandoned and delapidated de la Serre estate in Versailles. Six months later, Élise found Arno in a drunken, depressed state at the Palace and apologized to him before they both returned to Paris. After eliminating the remainder of Germain's allies, they tracked him down at the Temple in July of 1794, where a final confrontation ensued. Germain killed Élise using the Sword of Eden, and Arno killed him in return. Heartbroken over Élise's death, Arno sank into alcoholism and depression once more, ultimately resolving to leave France altogether. To this end, he accepted a mission from de Sade in Franciade, where he met a young boy named Léon. Together, they discovered that Napoleon was planning to use an artifact buried underneath the town to take control over France. Initially hesitant to take action, Arno regained his sense of duty and put an end to Napoleon's plans, recovering the artifact (which turned out to be an Apple of Eden) and sending it to Egypt. Arno decided to remain in France and rejoin the Assassin Brotherhood, eventually rising to the rank of Master Assassin, while also resuming work with Napoleon and his allies once more, with their final task being burying Germain's body in the newly-constructed catacombs of Paris in 1808. He would sire a child at some point in the future. By the year 2014, Arno's genetic memories were studied by both Abstergo Entertainment as well as by an unidentified member of the Initiates hacker group. He is also an ancestor of Callum Lynch. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons, Hidden Blade, firearms, Sword of Eden and guillotine guns Name: Arno Victor Dorian Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 8 at the beginning of the game, 21~26 during the main events of the game and Dead Kings, 40 by the end of the game Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Arno ▾= - Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Diseases, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them. Used the Head of St-Denis, an Apple of Eden, without any drawbacks. Can recover from his own stun grenades much faster than most ordinary people and can still react to attacks while blinded), Poison Manipulation (Can withstand his own highly-toxic and hallucinogenic substances and gases far longer than most ordinary people), Electricity Manipulation (Resisted the lightning blasts from the Sword of Eden for elongated periods of time) and Alcohol (Suffering from a drunken stupor only affects his Eagle Pulse, but not his sense of combat) }} |-|With Equipment=Can manipulate minds and create illusions (With the Apple of Eden), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs), Sound Manipulation (via Cherry bombs), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun bombs), Poison Manipulation, Sleep and Madness Manipulation (Type 1 with darts and blades, Types 1, 2 and 3 with the Apple of Eden), Light Manipulation (via Eagle of Suger and Head of Saint-Denis, a lantern that can't be extinguished), Energy Manipulation and Projection (via Pieces of Eden), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (via Apple of Eden), Explosion Manipulation (With guillotine guns and bombs) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Being a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid and a Master Assassin, he should at the very least be comparable to the likes of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Can trade blows with those who can harm him and is capable of harming himself. Fought against François-Thomas Germain, who is a Sage), higher with melee weapons, Hidden Blade, Sword of Eden, guns and guillotine guns. Can negate durability with the Apple of Eden Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily roll away from musketfire and multiple flintlock pistol shots at point-blank range simultaneously and fight against opponents who can do the same. Has reacted to explosions and viewed them as slow. Can also outrun and dodge the Sword of Eden's blasts, which can easily keep up with Kassandra, who is this fast, and also briefly viewed them in slow motion. Fought on par with St-Germain and managed to catch him off-guard before the Sword of Eden's blasts could even reach the walls) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Lifted a massive stone pillar off of him. Comparable to St-Germain. Capable of easily swinging maces and war hammers as fast as swords. Can perform extremely dangerous and strenuous parkour moves in full suits of armor with ease. Comparable to Élise, who can easily lift massive wooden beams) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Endured multiple direct blasts from the Sword of Eden for extended periods of time, and also tanked its lightning strikes and several thrusts and slashes from it. Later brushed off the Sword of Eden exploding after it backfired on St-Germain, which destroyed most stone structures in the vicinity, and then survived a pillar collapsing on him as a result. The final explosion that blew up part of the Sword of Eden, killed Elise and left Germain mortally wounded, did nothing to Arno, which would thus put him on par with Kassandra, who herself can withstand attacks from the Sword of Damokles, another Sword of Eden. Can tank his own guillotine gun shots. Should be on par with most other Isu-Hybrids, who can tank explosions on these levels and no-sell energy beams powerful enough to vaporize three human beings at the slightest touch), higher with armors Stamina: Very High (Can still keep fighting multiple enemies while drunk) Range: Standard melee range by himself. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with axes, spears, guns, bombs and guillotine guns, higher with the Apple of Eden Standard Equipment: Single Hidden Blade, Phantom Blade (A crossbow variant of the blade which can shoot various types of darts) Various types of cutlasses, sabers, broadswords, shortswords, longswords, a katana, war hammers, maces, axes, spears, flintlock pistols, muskets and many more, Sword of Eden, The Eagle of Suger (A sword that can create flashes of light), Apple of Eden #1, The Head of Saint-Denis (Which contained a miniature Apple of Eden and could easily produce light even without any oil) Intelligence: Gifted. In his early life, Arno was witty and charismatic but also no-nonsense, which fed into his sharp sense of humor, falling back on it whenever he felt emotionally vulnerable. He was brash in nature, rushing into action over reason, which was a flaw seen by members of the Assassin Council. This often led him into trouble along with his adopted sister Élise. Due to the fact that he was well-educated, Arno often quoted classical books, though his noble upbringing did not prevent him from cheating at card games. From his early childhood, Arno spent several days sword fighting with Élise, whom proved to outrank him. He was later taught by François in terms of basic swordsmanship as well as hunting. By the time of his early adulthood, Arno had become a decent swordsman as proven where he was able to fend off Hugo and Victor. He perfected the art in which he could engage multiple opponents in battle and utilize the environment to his advantage. Eventually, it was honed to the point where Arno was able to defeat his mentor Bellec. He later passed these lessons on to a young girl named Marianne in the fight to reclaim her home. Arno grew to become a skilled freerunner as he was able to scale buildings as well as natural elements with relative ease, his agile speed allowed him to traverse over and under several obstacles. In addition he proved to be a capable swimmer, able to swim great distances with exceptional ease. Upon joining the Brotherhood under the wing of Pierre Bellec, Arno eventually became a Master Assassin trained in the methods of stealth, swordsmanship, combat, firearms, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Arno was able to wield a variety of weaponry including swords, pistols, spears, heavy weapons, rifles as well as Guillotine Guns. As he journeyed through the Brotherhood, Arno also claimed several weapons from his targets as trophies, namely a round axe (from Charles Gabriel Sivert), an officer's pistol (from the Roi des Thunes), a light halberd (from Frédéric Rouille) and finally a Sword of Eden from François-Thomas Germain. Arno's stealthy and ruthless nature aided him. As a master of stealth, he could utilize various corners and hiding spots to silently assassinate his targets without being noticed. He proved to be proficient with his Hidden Blade utilizing it in both stealth assassinations as well as in open combat. In terms of weaponry Arno wielded a Hidden Blade alongside a Phantom Blade, which was capable of firing normal and berserk darts; He carried a wide range of bombs in his arsenal including smoke, stun, cherry or poisonous gas variants, of which he could utilize them to either distract or cripple his enemies. Arno possessed sharp observational skills as he was able to identify and pinpoint several opportunities that could aid him during his assignments; these deductive skills also helped Arno when solving numerous murder mysteries around Paris. Arno possessed the rare ability of Eagle Vision, as well as two sub-versions dubbed 'Eagle Pulse' which he used to perceive his enemies, allies and objects of interest – even through walls – but only for a limited time, and 'Communal Sense' which allowed his fellow Assassins to see what he saw, albeit within a limited range. Additionally, his First Civilization bloodline granted him the ability to see the memories of those whose lives he took. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill ordinary human beings. Descended into intense alcholism after being exiled from the Brotherhood, and upon witnessing Elise's death, was ultimately driven into severe depression and cynicism, opting to leave France for good, at least until he ultimately managed to gain back his resolve thanks to the efforts of a young boy called Léon and having witnessed the terror of the Apple first-hand. While drunk, trying to use Eagle Pulse results in excruciating pain. Disguise abilities last only for a few seconds, being disabled immediately upon running or getting spotted. Note: Helix Rift feats should not be used as they are not part of the main events of Assassin's Creed Unity. Gallery ACM_Arno_Dorian.jpg|Arno as he appears in the Assassin's Creed movie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Alcoholics Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Snipers Category:Healers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Armored Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Armor Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters